Pokémon: A Legendary Journey
by Kevin1993
Summary: A Pokémon story with a good plot. Rated T to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

This story revolves around legendary Pokémon being used for evil schemes. It contains characters from the anime and the games but they are in no way related. It is purely fictional.

The story revolves around Team Magma and Team Aqua trying to use Legendary Pokémon for their evil causes. Later the introduction of a third team; Team Galactic. With a fourth team; Team Sky trying to thwart the plans.

The teams:

Team Aqua: A ruthless team led by Archie trying to use the power of Legendary Pokémon to give the world more water. They use a drill platform as their main base of operations.

Team Magma: A ruthless team led by Maxie trying to use the power of Legendary Pokémon to give the world more land. They use a great building in a mountain pass as their main base of operations.

Team Galactic: A ruthless team led by Cyrus trying to use the power of Legendary Pokémon to create a new world. It is not known whether they have a main base of operations or not.

Team Sky: A team trying to thwart the others teams evil plans, they eventually team up with Cynthia and Dawn. Their main base of operations is a platform with a watchtower on top of it reaching all the way down to the bottom of the ocean.

The characters (as of yet):

Cynthia: The Pokémon League Champion agreed in helping Dawn on her Pokémon journey eventually helping Kevin and Team Sky stop the evildoers.

Dawn: A beginnering coordinater with the luck of having Cynthia as her mentor, she eventually helps Kevin and Team Sky stop the evildoers.

Kevin: A Team Sky Commander, a genius at raising Pokémon and conducting mind boggling strategies.

Daaku: The Team Sky Leader, expert at using Fire-type Pokémon and renowned scientist on Legendary Pokémon.

Archie: The Team Aqua Leader, expert at using Water-type Pokémon.

Maxie: The Team Magma Leader, expert at using Ground-type Pokémon.

Prologue:

Our story starts by telling you about Cynthia, she was tired of waiting in the Pokémon League for non-existing challengers so she went to see professor Rowan in search for a pupil. Dawn was the lucky person and so their journey began. Since Dawn is not aiming to be a Pokémon Master, the regular order of cities visited is not appropriate.

Meanwhile, Daaku and Kevin are doing all they can to thwart Aqua, Magma and Galactic's plans. Eventually their paths will cross and many bonds of friendship will be made

A/N: Ok, so this is my very first fanfic I've been trying to write one for a while now, I have ideas but any suggestions are welcome also you can send a personal message to me if you want a part in the fic.

Applications for a role should contain: desired name, desired first pokemon, desired look, desired character and desired alignment(Aqua, Magma, Galactic, Sky or travelling companion of Cynthia and Dawn).

If you don't send applications don't feel bad I won't be stuck but this is just 'cause I know some people like to see their person in a fic.

So please read and review, if I get 3 or more reviews interested I'll post the first actual chapter.

Kevin


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

They felt the wind flow through their hair as they stood on the shoreline of the beach. In the distance you could see Cavarnopolis a city built into the flank of a mountain. "We have to cross the water to get there" said Cynthia while pinching her eyes closed to get a better view. Dawn looked at her curiously "cross the water? How?". "There is a thin line of sand just above the water surface allowing safe passage, it's the only way to reach it without a boat." replied Cynthia. "We should get going or the path will disappear and we'll have to wait a few more hours." As they made their way across the thin path of sand over the water they heard running footsteps. They turned around and, to their surprise, saw a person running fast across the path to Cavarnopolis. The man was wearing a green shirt with black jeans and a green bandana with a strange symbol marked on it. The man swiftly jumped around them and continued his way towards Cavarnopolis. "Where is he going in such a hurry" asked Dawn, surprised by the strange man. "I don't know but by the way he's dressed I bet we'll find out soon". After half an hour of walking they finally set foot on Cavarnopolis' dock. Suddenly they heard a siren. "I told you we'd find out where he was going" said Cynthia as she pointed towards the man in green running of the stairs as fast as he could.

"We should stop him" shouted Dawn while going for her PokéBall. "Don't, I'll handle this" Cynthia shouted as she threw her PokéBall "Go Shellgon!"

The man came to a halt as he saw Shellgon obstructing his path. "It's in your best interest to get out of my way, I'm in a bit of a hurry" "Sorry, no can do."

"Very well then, get him Quilava!" Quilava appeared from his PokéBall ready for battle. "Damn, even though I'm the Pokémon League Champion, I didn't take my strongest Pokémons with me, and his Quilava doesn't look weak." thought Cynthia at the sight of Quilava. "Quilava! Flame Wheel!"

Quilava curled up, speeding forward at Shellgon while flames engulfed him.

"Shellgon! Take him head on! Headbutt!" Shellgon and Quilava raced at each other to come to a collision midway. Out of the smoke appeared Quilava and Shellgon both standing, though Shellgon had taken quite the amount of damage. "Lucky for me Quilava's Fire-type moves fare pretty good against Dragon-types. Finish it off Quilava! Flamethrower!" "Shellgon try to evade it" But the speed of Quilava's flame was faster then the in a shell covered Shellgon. Quilava hit Shellgon dead center with his Flamethrower knocking Shellgon out cold. Quickly withdrawing Quilava the man made for the ledge of the ridge they were standing on and jumped off. Whilst releasing his Mantine on the way down, he safely landed on top of Mantine's back and high-tailed out into the open sea. "Tch, I didn't expect him to be this powerful" said Cynthia as she gazed out into the sea to where the man had disappeared. "Cynthia, I just heard from the police officers that that man stole a book from the library titled; 'Suicune, Myth Unraveled'. "If they are stealing a book with a title like that they're up to no good for sure."

What our heroes didn't know however was that another man was looking for the book and was disgruntled at finding out it had just been nicked.

Okay, so this is Chapter 1 tell me what you think and tell me what can be improved. I also decided to post this chapter even though I haven't gotten 3 interested reviews mostly due to the reason that it's hard to get interested reviews if the story hasn't started yet :/.

So anyway feel free to PM me if you'd like have to have a role in the fic!

Also I'm literally bursting with inspiration for this fic so you won't have to wait very long for a new chapter if you want one.

Kevin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Ignoring the cold spats of water hitting his face Kevin gazed at the endless sea trying to figure out where the boat was located. His Mantine was strong but it couldn't carry him all the way to the base. At last he spotted the boat, the white haired Pokémon trainer gave a quick order to his Mantine to steer him in the right direction. He arrived on the boat giving an order to his subordinates "Leave for the base, my job is done". "Understood". He wondered what the book said about Suicune, all he knew about Suicune was that Suicune was a Legendary Pokémon with the ability of purifying even the most polluted water. It did fit Team Aqua's misguided ideas of perfect water, but still something was fishy. Team Aqua's plan is to expand the water, not solely purify it. He'd ask Daaku about it when he'd reach the base.

After an hour of riding the waves the main base came in sight. At last his questions of Suicune would be answered. As would the identity of the fair-haired woman be; he was sure he saw her before. The boat docked at the base's ledge. He jumped on top of the platform running to the elevator fast. The elevator took him to the bottom of the ocean in no time. He arrived, Daaku was waiting for him. He was wearing a wide green pants, a tight green shirt on top of it with a sleeveless green vest over that. "Have you got the book?". "Of course I do, but why does Team Aqua want a book about Suicune? Wouldn't a book about _him_ be more useful?" "They need Suicune to awaken him. But I'll explain that in detail later, right now it is vital we keep the information Team Aqua and Team Magma gain about the Legendary Pokémon to a minimum." At that point Gado entered the room, Gado is a Team Sky Commander just like Kevin. "What took ya so long?" he asked. "I ran into some women holding me up" "How come ya always run into women and I get stuck with weird men" "I wouldn't know maybe it depends on how I behave" "Don't make me come over there, kiddo". Gado laughed as a response. "That's quite enough jokes you two, remember we have a job to do" With that both the Commanders left the control room.

"I've got something to check, I'll be back later" Kevin said. "Aight, thas' fine"

Arrived in his room Kevin turned on his computer. His original plan was to go to the website of the biggest Pokémon newspaper site. But that wouldn't be necessary as he found what he saw on first glance of his internet opening.

"Cynthia, the Pokémon League Champion has made the announcement she will not be accepting challengers, the reason for this is unknown as are her current whereabouts." The first line of the article said. Next to it a picture, of a certain fair-haired woman. "So that's who you are...This is unexpected, I hope she doesn't intend to get in our way much more. If she gets out her real Pokémon, this might get troublesome."

His ride was here; a chopper was going to take him to the Pokémon Center a few kilometers off of Cavarnopolis. From there he was expected to go his own way in thwarting Team Magma's plans as much as he could. "After all" Daaku's words echoed in his head "We can't let them get their hands on either of _them_."

Okay this is Chapter 2, tell me what you think about it, ask questions if you want to. I read Rayquaza's review but I didn't have time to adjust it so this is the last chapter without the new way of writing text. I'll also try to describe more, I tend to forget that.

Kevin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

It was night, the cold wind crashed in on him as he rushed to the Pokémon Center. It started to rain, he wished he had taken a jacket with him. He wished he had taken anything with him. Right after he got Daaku's order he made his way here as fast as he could. Ignoring the weather conditions.

Finally seeing the Pokémon Center show up in the darkness he let out a sigh of relief. He stopped in his tracks right in front of the door. As the glass door opened, a wave of warmth swept in his face. Stepping inside he smelled the scent of soup.

"Finally, something to eat" Kevin thought "I'm starving!"

But first things first. He went over to Nurse Joy, he needed some extra clothes. Going on a secret mission in his uniform was just asking for trouble. After he checked in and changed, he decided it was time for some food.

She looked around the room, it was bright, smelled of soup. There wasn't anything of significance. A nice lady behind the bar serving today's soup, and lots of tables. A few tables had people eating or just chatting. After the accident in Cavarnopolis, they made their way here. Cynthia said they'd take the road through Blackheart Forest to Jubilife City.

"The soup is coming" a soft female voice next to her said.

The young lady serving the meals was riding a trolley her way, it had two bowls of soup and two spoons in it.

"Here you go, I'm very sorry for the wait. Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you very much. " Cynthia said moving the soup from the trolley to the table.

"Cynthia.." said Dawn.

"Yes?"

"What do you make of that robber we say this afternoon? He didn't seem like just any random person." she asked with a questioning look on her face.

"That's been bothering me as well, his outfit wasn't Team Aqua nor Team Magma's" Cynthia said, thinking of any possibilities.

A man entered the hall. He had half-long white hair, with bright green eyes.

He wore a blue sweater with a cap, and a pair of blue jeans.

She thought she knew him from somewhere. Maybe his eyes. Probably just her imagination. She gave no further thought to the man.

However the man gave thought to them. The moment he entered the room, he saw them. The moment he saw them, he knew trouble was on its way.

"Of all the places in the world where they serve meals. They had to pick this one." he thought with a surprised look on his face.

"I can't let them find out it's me, or I won't be able to leave quietly."

He went over to the bar ordering a meal, he picked a table and sat down. Hoping he'd done that looking natural. However apparently he didn't as he saw the girl with the blue hair stare at him. Noticing he noticed she was staring at him she flashed all the colors of the rainbow and turned her head to her soup.

"I hope she's not fascinated by me, cause else she'll be staring at me all night and that's to risky." he thought getting out a few papers from his inside pocket.

He unfolded them and looked at the chart he was holding. It showed the locations of various Magma bases. Seeking out the one closest to where he is now.

"Blackheart Forest.." he read with a grim look on his face. "I was hoping I could've avoided entering that hellish place."

He'd been in that forest one time before. And it hadn't been a very good trip.

That forest was simply swarming with Ghost-type Pokémon and one kind in particular. Duskull and Dusclops were behind every tree watching your every move. He also suspected there to be a stronger Pokémon more or less leading them. The forest is called 'Blackheart' for a reason. In the center of the forest, supposedly there is an open space crawling with Duskull and Dusclops. He suspected that if there was a leader, you'd find him there. Unfortunately, that is also around where Team Magma placed their Blackheart Forest base. He was also ill-equipped to handle Ghost-type Pokémon. He didn't have a Dark-type with him. There were only two choices. Go through the forest regardless of Pokémon. Or stay here for a few more days trying to catch some of the Houndour living at the edge of the forest. They were the only Pokémon keeping the Duskull from leaving the forest. He'd have to think this over.

"I got it!" Dawn whispered with a triumphant look on her face.

"I know who that man is!"

"What man?" Cynthia asked oblivious to what Dawn had been doing these last few minutes.

"The guy with the white hair, well guy more of a boy if you look at it."

"He's just someone traveling through, nothing suspicious about him." Cynthia said non-enthusiastic.

"Look at his eyes! Where have you seen them before?" Dawn said, delighted she knew something Cynthia didn't.

"I don't know...they're just..eyes." Cynthia said still confused.

"The man at Cavarnopolis! He had bright green eyes. And he also had white hair!"

It was like all the lights in Cynthia's head had been turned on. If you look at it, it's true. He has the same eyes, hair and face. There was no mistake. This man was the robber.

"You're right." Cynthia said with a shine in her eyes.

"This is our chance to capture him and ask him what the deal with the book is!"

He saw them stand up and walk towards him.

"Damn" he thought "they figured out."

Looking at the girls who had just taken place across of him. He asked with a neutral face.

"Can I help you?"

"Don't give us that" Cynthia snapped at him "we know you're the boy who robbed the book in Cavarnopolis, it's time for an explanation."

"If you want to walk on this land again, you'll let me do my job." he said suddenly with a serious look on his face.

"What's that supposed to mean? I know you're not of Team Aqua or Magma. You're a third party. So tell me who are you working for?"

"So you know about Aqua and Magma, then I guess it won't kill me to hint about what I'm doing. I work for Team Sky! Team Aqua and Magma have this ridiculous idea of trying to change the planet. If either of them succeeds the balance of this world will be thrown off and everything man and Pokémon alike will find this place uninhabitable. I'm here to prevent that from happening. It's up to you whether to think of that as a just reason to steal a book or not" he said with a smirk on his face.

"I know Team Aqua and Magma are up to no good, but do you expect me to believe that they have the power to change our planet? It's ridiculous." Cynthia said sarcastically.

"You're right" he said "they don't. But the _Creators_ do."

"The Creators?" Cynthia asked with a frightened look.

She knew all to well what the boy meant with those words. He was speaking of two ancient Pokémon no man had ever laid eyes on for the last thousands of years. If it was true that Team Aqua and Team Magma had the power to awaken them and use their power. The world was indeed in grave danger.

"Then what are you doing here alone, you can't stop them on your own."

"I'm not trying to stop them, I'm trying to steal from them. To awaken either of them they need information about Legendary Pokémon. My job is to keep as much information about the Dogs and the Birds away from them."

The Dogs and the Birds, Cynthia knew he was talking about Entei, Suicune, Raikou, Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos.

"Those are useless compared to _them_ why would they need them?" Cynthia asked confused about the boy's logic.

"Because they need them to summon Pokémon they need to summon them. Therefore it is vital to keep as much information about Legendary Pokémon away from them as humanly possible."

Processing all this information, Cynthia didn't expect the boy's next line.

"I'm going to the center of Blackheart Forest to destroy Magma's base there.

After that I'm going to travel as long as I can and destroy more bases. It's up to you whether you want to stop me right now. Or you're willing to help me out."

"Can we trust him?" Dawn asked Cynthia.

"I think we can, he is trying to prevent the world from going down after all."

"Alright" Cynthia said turning to Kevin "we'll help you out. But on one condition."

"And that is?"

"Dawn is aiming to become a Pokémon Coordinator, I want to follow a specific route so she can pursue her dream." Cynthia said.

"That's no problem, for now our roads lead to the same place anyway, Blackheart Forest."

Ok this is the end of Chapter 3, I made it longer, I HOPE I made it more grammatically correct. For you guys wondering, this takes place in a region where Sinnoh and Hoenn cities are mixed with new cities. For the sake of comfort lets just call it Sinnoh. If you have any ideas for the Fic just post them in a review or PM them, I'll gladly read them.

I also apologize for the late update, school has been hectic lately. They really don't let us rest in third year. Ah well.

I hope you enjoy reading!


End file.
